Coming Home
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Five years isn't long at all. But all the same, five years may as well be forever. Klaine, with some Smythofsky


Kurt saw Blaine off when he graduated from McKinley High School. Kurt saw Blaine off when he left for Boot Camp. Kurt saw Blaine off at the airport when he first had to serve overseas, regardless of how much he just wanted to steal Blaine and hide him under his bed.

When they spent the night in Kurt and Rachel's loft apartment and Blaine told Kurt he would join the military after graduation, Kurt had been shocked and his only physical response was the turn over and go to sleep. He'd felt Blaine try to wrap his arms about his waist, but he slid further to the edge – out of Blaine's reach. And then Blaine turned over as well, leaving the bed between them cold.

The morning after, Blaine almost wouldn't let him leave for work without talking about this first. Thank god Rachel already left for class, because their voices were getting louder and louder with arguing until it reached the point that Kurt had screamed, "I don't want you to get killed, you idiot!"

That had shut Blaine up oh, so quickly. Kurt's shoulders heaved up and down in anger and then next second, he broke down in tears, leaning against the counter just to hold on to a bit of dignity. Blaine came up to him and held him tight.

Kurt missed work that day. But he accepted what Blaine wanted to do, even if he didn't like it.

And now, five years later, Blaine was coming home. He was being discharged. He was coming back to Kurt.

He stood there, surrounded by ecstatic wives and hyper children. The plane hadn't landed yet, but he could hear the women next to him already profiling the men ahead of them, looking for their special man. And Kurt couldn't deny – he was doing the same thing.

Kurt waited in anxiety and anticipation. More than anybody else, he'd seen what stress did to a person. His father worked in a mechanic garage and he suffered a massive heart attack. And even though everybody told him not to, he had _thoroughly _researched Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And that just made his anxiety worse.

"Flight 29-A from Libya to Columbus has now arrived." The robotic female voice of the announcements couldn't have been any louder. And Kurt felt his body freeze up.

From the gate, too many men came forward in green camouflage and tan boots that they all blurred into one big ugly blob. Yet, the women could identify their husbands and brothers and fathers in a heartbeat. Kurt felt small as he watched all the reunions around him.

The soldiers didn't stay in the airport for long – probably wanting to get home as quick as possible and return to normality. The numbers dwindled more and more until Kurt could finally see across the large room. And in seeing across the room, he _found_ Blaine.

Screw dramatics, screw the public, Kurt sprinted across the space between them. He could see the smile on Blaine's face and that's all he cared about. Blaine dropped his bag and opened his arms to catch his boyfriend when Kurt jumped straight into them. Blaine didn't disappoint and the were spinning in circles – regardless of the face Kurt was probably cutting off Blaine's blood supply in his hug.

His back was starting to hurt a little so Kurt had to land his feet on the ground and take a good look at the piece of his heart that had been missing for five years. His hair had obviously been buzzed and was just now starting to grow back into it's stubborn and adorable curls. And aside from a light tan [that of course Kurt noticed because Blaine _did_ look good with color], it was just the same old Blaine Anderson standing in front of him. No scars or bruises to blemish his appearance. And Kurt couldn't help diving into that appearance for a kiss.

Blaine held his face in his hands, kissing back with his whole body. Kurt could feel Blaine's fingers seeping into his hair and he held on tighter, letting the pleasure tingles take over his entire body.

In true Blaine fashion, Kurt had no breath at all as they parted. Hearing his boyfriend panting to catch his breath, Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt looked at him and laughed with him.

"You ever leave me again and...and...and something bad will happen." The voice, strangely enough, rang crisp and clear through the busy airport. Blaine turned them around to see just who was scolding who.

Imagine Kurt's surprise when he saw Sebastian Smythe wrapped up in David Karofsky's arms – and Sebastian had tears running down his cheeks.

Blaine felt Kurt's surprise and he chuckled again, adjusting his hold on Kurt's waist. "Dave saved me so many times on base. At the beginning, when the other guys would start in on me, Dave would just...pop up and soon enough, they treated me no different than anything else. And in the field..." Kurt looked at Blaine and saw his eyes were glazed over in memory.

Kurt adjusted himself to try and bring Blaine back to the now. "I didn't know they got together."

Again, Blaine laughed. "I didn't either, but I guess I should've. He always said he had somebody waiting for him back home – somebody crabby." It took Kurt a moment, but the image of Sebastian singing 'Under the Sea' played in his head and he laughed with Blaine.

They watched as David put his hands on Sebastian's cheeks, wiping away those tears. He pulled Sebastian to his lips and even a blind man could see the desperation – Kurt couldn't believe it, but the _love_ – in the kiss they shared.

It softened the look in Kurt's eyes and he looked back at Blaine. He turned the younger man's head back towards him and gave him another kiss. "Come on – we've spent enough time here. Let's go back to Lima."

"Thank god to that – I've worn these clothes for longer than I've worn anything else. Please tell me you have something for me to change into. And product, a lot of product." Blaine blabbered on quickly, causing Kurt to laugh.

As they walked, Kurt snuck his hand into Blaine's. And he wasn't surprised when on instinct, their fingers interlocked. Normality sunk in and he looked at him again. "Hey Blaine."

Blaine looked up at him, waiting on what he had to say.

Kurt smiled at him. "I really missed you."


End file.
